Not Afraid
by Hexwitch
Summary: Bella,Rose,and Alice are captured and taken away because of what they are. Nessie with the help of W.A.R goes to rescue them.But when something pushes Bella over the edge the girls aren't the ones who will need the help. Suck at Sums, rated m for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people I know this is weird that I am still writing under this profile even though I have another one but my fans sent me some messages asking me why I wasn't writing and when I said I had a whole new profile that got them confused so I will be posting all of my stories on both sites. So Sorry for the confusion. Enjoy. **

**I don't own Twilight, or any of Eminem's songs **

I'm Not Afraid

Everyone in life has a purpose. No matter how small or big it's there. If you change just a few people's lives it could spread throughout the entire world. This is what I had to do, I had to make a stand, fight for others lives before my own. That was my job, my purpose. Everyone followed them, did what they were supposed to, but I didn't. I stood out and when you are in a place like that, let's just say it doesn't make a good impression.

"Ms. Swan." A voice says. I look up to see an overweight cop sitting in a metal folding chair. Right behind him was a huge mirror but I knew what was behind it. "Can you elaborate on what happened."

"They took us, beat us, raped us, tortured us. It's not something you see everyday and something that will leave you scared for life."

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"But you just said." He said struggling for words.

"Yeah and."

"Weren't you scared?"

"No. I'm not afraid of them, not anymore."

"And whose them?" I chuckle bitterly.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do." He persisted.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." I lean forward looking him dead in the eye. "Who are they?"

"Not who but what."

"What are they?"

"Vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own Twilight or ny of Eminem's songs**

**When I"m Gone**

**2 years earlier**

"Bella." A voice whined. "Get up." My eyes opened slowly before snapping back shut refusing to wake up. Two hands started to shake me and I groaned. Way too early. My eyes cracked open to look at the face of my seven year old sister.

"What?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Mom wants you, Rose, and Alice downstairs now."

"Fine tell her I'll be down in a minute." I say about to go back to bed when she left.

"Nope mommy said to drag you out of bed if I have to." She chirped

"I hate you Ness." I grumble and get out of bed my knees buckling slightly at the weight. I look at the clock and the red numbers read 5:30 AM. Who the hell get's up this early? Then I look at my sister Nessie and she is skipping down the hallway. How can a seven year old be this chipper? Maybe because she isn't a normal seven year old.

I go down the wooden stairs and into the living room where Rose is practically passed out on the couch and Alice is reading some mundane fashion magazine. I sit down on the floor my back leaning against the couch as I waited for my mother to make her speech. We only lived with our mother Renee our father was mortal and she couldn't risk him knowing, some love story that was.

"Need coffee." Rose moaned. "Bella." She started.

"Nuh uh, you get it." Even without looking at her I knew she glared at me. I heard her shift and before I knew it the whole pot of coffee cam floating towards Rose until she firmly grasped the handle in her hand. I snorted. "Show off."

"Girls." Renee chided. Alice put down the magazine and focused her attention on mom. Renee pulled out a newspaper and slid it over to us on the ground. I picked it up horrified at the pictures in front of me.

The Chicago Tribune had people, men and women, being tortured, hurt in these pictures. A few of them even had dead bodies. It sent a shiver down my spine and I looked at the title.

The Monsters Leaving One By One.

If you want monsters how about looking at the man who started all of this. John Friedman was without a doubt the most evil man to walk this planet. He was as powerful as the Volturi until his followers decided to do something better with their lives. He blamed it on the witches and now exposed us to the entire world. He didn't specifically say that they are witches just that we are hideous monsters that set out to kill people. The humans panicked and followed Friedman's idea which was to put us in camps. The Holocaust has taught these people nothing.

I passed the newspaper to Rose who chugged down the coffee and almost spit it out because of the pictures. Then she passed it to Alice and I knew what Renee was thinking. How long before they find us? Before they find out?

"God how can these people think like this?" Alice asked in pure horror.

"Their humans Alice how can they not think like this." I say bitterly.

"But this just isn't, how can they be so happy, they are killing us!" She screamed tears starting to run down her face. My body turns cold and I don't answer. Rose sets the coffee down no longer thirsty.

"We need to move." My mother said. "People are starting to notice."

"But we look like humans and act like them too." Rose said.

"But we don't agree with what they are doing to these people. "She gestured towards the magazine. "And they are wondering if we have something to do with it."

"How can you be sure?" Asked Alice.

"I can read minds remember." She said and then sighs. "I need to go to work today say I got offered another job somewhere else, pack everything up." We nod our heads obediently and go upstairs into our rooms.

I grab one of the many cardboard boxes and start to put my music in. 30 seconds to Mars, Yellowcard, Linkin' Park, Paramore, Debussy, so on and so forth. It took two huge boxes to put all my music away and I was working on my books next when Ness came in looking frightened. She held my hand and closed her eyes before images danced in my head.

It was us, in that dreaded camp, Ness was so afraid, a guard came and was about to take her when I stepped in front of him, he lifted his hand to strike me when I used my power to knock him back, another pressed a button and I fell to the ground screaming in pain, the guards smiled cruelly. I yanked my hand away from Ness's to see her crying. I get down on my knees and hug her tightly.

"That is never going to happen, I promise." I whisper to her.

"Promise?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Promise." I reassured her again. My body shook slightly and I commanded it to stay still and be strong for her sake, for all of ours. "Go pack."

She pulls back, smiles and goes up to her room. I get back to my task putting on the TV as background. They are talking about us monsters, the ones that were literally born to kill, torture, hurt innocent people. Then there was a counter attack, they called themselves W.A.R, apparently it means warriors against the resistance.

The resistance were the group of people hunting down my kind, killing them and sending them to camps. I never cared for humans until now the people of W.A.R were risking their lives to save ours and I couldn't be more grateful for them at this moment in time.

When I was halfway done with packing I heard the doorbell ring. Since it was still around noon I knew it couldn't be any of Rose, Alice, or my friends. I went down the stairs and opened it to see five very large men. I was confused. Why are they here? Who are they?

"Excuse me are you Ms. Swan?." I still looked at them in confusion. One pulled out a chart flipped the page over and seemed to scan for something. "A Ms. Alice, Bella, Renneesme or Rose Swan?"

"Yes, I'm Bella how can I help you?"

"You've already helped enough." One said and then pain went through my whole body and right before I blacked out, I screamed.

NPOV

The doorbell just rang and Bella went downstairs to answer the door. I finished packing all of my stuffed animals when I hear murmuring downstairs. I go out in the hallway and look in between the railing to see Bella talking to very large men.

One of the men that was bald said something and pulled out a weird object and fired it at my sister. I watched as she screamed as the electric licked her body until she fell to the ground, eyes open staring straight past me. I let out my own scream and the men look up at me.

Alice and Rose come out at that time to see what the commotion was. Once they saw Bella they went down to start fighting the big men. They were good but the others were better. Rose caught my eyes just as one held her in a chokehold.

"Run." She rasped quietly before she passed out. I ran back to my room and opened the secret doorway and slid down and close it quickly. I hear heavy footsteps go over my room and I run down the passageway scared out of my mine. What happened to mom? What's going to happen to my sisters?

What's going to happen to me?

* * *

**So what did you think? By the way it is rated M for language and other suff that is gong to happen. Anyways review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mockingbird**

**NPOV**

I stayed in my hidey hole for who knows how long. I didn't hear any sound or footsteps. From what I could tell the house was empty. They took my family away from me. Tears started down my cheeks and I wailed for the loss when I heard a noise. Footsteps.

I shut up and put a hand over my mouth to keep from breathing loudly. My body shaked with fear and I ordered it to calm down.

"Looks like we are too late." A male voice said.

"Fuck." An older one replied. I shrieked silently when I heard something break. "Check the rooms."

The footsteps seemed like thunder over head. I'm so scared. Suddenly loud footsteps came into my room. What if they found me? Would I be reunited with my family? The person walked around and stepped on the entrance to my hiding place. I heard him hum and put weight on it again. Apparently satisfied he stopped and I heard nothing again. Bright light flooded my place and I shrieked as I felt him lift me up.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I sobbed. Please.

"Easy, easy there I'm not going to hurt you." I take a look at my captor to see that it is a big oaf of a man. Three others come in to watch the scene unfold.

"Is she one of them?" A guy with bronze hair similar to me asked. They were wearing military uniforms. Bullet proof vests, guns at their sides, knives in holders. Before I knew it the memory I had of watching Bella fall to the ground and those men drag her away flashed before my eyes. The big one gasped.

"Yep. Can you do that again, to my friends?" He asked gently. I nodded my head slowly and got out of his grasp. I touched each one individually. I took a sigh and pushed my thoughts into theirs. I got three more gasps. "Did you recognize them Jasper?"

"Who?" The blonde one asked.

"The men that she showed me."

"She showed us just random things." An older blonde male said. The big one comes over to me and crouches down to my height.

"Can you show us all of what happened?" I nodded and made sure that I was touching each of them before showing them my memories.

**What she is showing them**

"**Rose, get up, get up!" I had screamed. Rose looks like she wants to kill me and goes back to sleep. I go and get water and am about to dump it on her when she walks out of the room tiredly Alice skipping behind her.**

"_Those are two of my sisters." I explained to the men. "Alice and Rose."_

**I then go into Bella's room where she is sleeping peacefully.**

"**Bella." I whined. "Get up." Her eyes opened slowly before snapping shut again. I started to shake her and she groaned.**

"**What?" She asked in a groggy voice.**

"**Mom wants you Rose and Alice downstairs."**

"**Fine I'll be down in a minute."**

"**Nope mom said to drag you out of bed if I have to." I chirped knowing that she was going right back to sleep once I left.**

"**I hate you Ness." She mumbled standing up. I skipped downstairs and took a seat next to mom.**

"_That's my mom Renee and that was my last sister Bella."_

**Rose asked Bells to get coffee which she refused to do so. So Rose used her power and made it levitate to her before drinking the scalding liquid.**

_The men gasp_

"**Show off." Bella mutters.**

"**Girls." Renee chided. She then slid the newspaper over to Bella. Her eyes turned horrified. She gave it to Rose, then she gave it to Alice. I snuck a peek at it and could understand their reaction. These people thought that we were monsters.**

"**God how can these people think like this?" Alice asked in pure horror.**

"**Their humans Alice how can they not think like this." Bella says bitterly.**

"**But this just isn't, how can they be so happy, they are killing us!" She screamed tears starting to run down her face. Rose sets the coffee down no longer thirsty.**

"**We need to move." My mother said. "People are starting to notice."**

"**But we look like humans and act like them too." Rose said.**

"**But we don't agree with what they are doing to these people. "She gestured towards the magazine. "And they are wondering if we have something to do with it."**

"**How can you be sure?" Asked Alice.**

"**I can read minds remember." She said and then sighs. "I need to go to work today say I got offered another job somewhere else, pack everything up." We nod our heads obediently and go upstairs into our rooms.**

**I went to mine and started to pack all of my clothes. I hated moving but this was for our safety. It was then that I couldn't take it anymore and I went to Bella's room. I held her hand and showed her the images of us in that dreaded camp. I showed the men too.**

"**That is never going to happen, I promise." Bella whispers to me.**

"**Promise?" I ask in a broken voice.**

"**Promise." She reassured me again. Her body shook slightly and she looks like she is forcing it to stay still "Go pack."**

**I nod and go back upstairs. The doorbell just rang and Bella went downstairs to answer the door. I finished packing all of my stuffed animals when I hear murmuring downstairs. I go out in the hallway and look in between the railing to see Bella talking to very large men.**

**One of the men that was bald said something and pulled out a weird object and fired it at my sister. I watched as she screamed as the electric licked her body until she fell to the ground, eyes open staring straight past me. I let out my own scream and the men look up at me.**

**Alice and Rose come out at that time to see what the commotion was. Once they saw Bella they went down to start fighting the big men. They were good but the others were better. Rose caught my eyes just as one held her in a chokehold.**

"**Run." She rasped quietly before she passed out. I ran back to my room and opened the secret doorway and slid down and closed it quickly.**

**End**

I let go of the men's hands and back away from them. They were gone, just gone. I started to cry when the older blonde cam and hugged me. He cradled me in his chest as I sobbed loudly. They took them, I'm never going to see them again.

"Ness? Ness is it?" The one holding me asks. I nod my head my face still buried in his chest. "We are going to find them ok, you won't be alone."

"We promise." The bronze one said.

"B-Bella promised to and and she's gone." I wailed.

"Relax sweetie." A calming southern voice said. I took deep breaths and forced the horrible images out of my head. They were fine, they can fight through this they are strong. I look up at the weird men.

"What are your names?" I questioned.

"My name is Carlisle." The one holding me said. "The one with bronze hair is Edward." Kind smile. "The blonde is Jasper." Small wave. "And the big one is Emmett." Big smile and wave from both hands. I looked at him weirdly.

"Dude." Edward said.

"What it's fun."

"Are you guys from W.A.R?"

"How did you know?" Jasper asked. "I mean you seem a little young to know anything about us."

"My sisters try and hide it from me but I can hear them talk sometimes. Alice thinks that you guys are going to join with witches and over throw the camps, Rose thinks that you guys are just a bunch of talk and Bella." I pause. "She wants to believe but."

"But what?" Emmett asks.

"Let me show you."

I grabbed each of their hands and projected the memory.

"**Oh come on you know to never bet against me." Alice whined from a floor before. "It will happen I've seen it."**

"**Not everything is set in stone Alice." Bella replied.**

"**I know but this, it will happen."**

"**When?" Bella practically shouts. "By the time they intervene it will be too late."**

"**Besides they are just talk pixie." Rose said sullen.**

"**No they aren't."**

"**On one hand I agree with you but on the other." Bella stops to collect her thoughts. "They are still humans that argue over every little thing and when they all agree and attack there won't be enough of them or us to stop the government or Friedman."**

"**Is that what you think?" Alice asks.**

"**Just pick a side Bells." Rose cuts in.**

"**I can't. They do attack Rose but they are still afraid of us. They'll help us but they won't fight with us."**

"**Well then-" Rose started before Alice shushed her.**

"**Ness go to bed." Her voice calls out. I grumble and go back to bed. That is the last I hear of W.A.R.**

"So she's indifferent?" Emmett said more as a question.

"I guess. "I responded not knowing the word.

"She is right." Jasper says. "We fight to help them but we never thought of fighting with them, if we did our numbers would be higher and we would have a better chance against the resistance."

"But is it a right move." Edward said. "They are powerful but what if it controls them?"

"Our powers don't control us. The ones Friedman showed you, he pushed them to the breaking point where they resort to using all of their power that does make them crazy. But people like my family and my friends aren't like that but they will be if they torture them in those camps!"

"Explain." I get out of Carlisle's arms and sit on my bed. The men still stand refusing to sit down.

"Bella is calm and collective but if you hurt her family she hurts you. She is so stubborn and opinionated that she will fight back and the guards will torture her more until she breaks. She is very powerful and could do major damage, she would be analytical and calculating, planning every move before she strikes. But no matter how good she is they will still kill her.

"Rose is conceited and arrogant if you are on her bad side and it won't take much to set her off. She could do damage almost as bad as Bells but not as much, she will most likely be the one hurt most because of this.

"Lastly Alice she is fun and bubbly. She usually gives orders but in a place like where they are going to she will be broken easily. If she tries to fight they will figure out her moves to quickly and she will crumble."

"You didn't mention your mom." Emmett stated.

"Why bother? She's dead isn't she?" I say sadly and bow my head. "How did she die."

"Don't Edward." I hear someone murmur.

"I have to." He murmurs back. "Her colleagues found out and came after her, using anything as a weapon." I let out a shaky breath and tried to calm down.

"You're a lot like Bella you know." I say sadly. "Tell me the truth no matter how bad it is."

"Everyone deserves to know how their family died." He whispered sadly but I heard it. I look up at them.

"So now what?"

"Well we are going to get you out of here and take you on a trip find your sisters and kick the resistance's a-" Emmett got a glare. "Butts." He finished off.

"What if we are too late?"

"We won't be, I'll make sure of it kiddo." Emmett says grabbing my nose. I glare playfully at him and push him off of me. He falls off the bed in surprise.

"Witches are a lot stronger than humans." I chirp getting up and grabbing the hiking backpack and filled it with clothes, toiletries, and a notebook my sisters wrote for me. All of my electronics stayed along with my stuffed animals. "Ready?" They nodded their heads.

"Are you?" Edward questioned. I take a last look at my room and it now only brought me pain and sadness.

"Yeah." I say quietly and go down the stairs. I see moms favorite vase broken but don't comment on it. Outside they have a humungous vehicle that said jeep in the front. Edward took my bag and put it in the trunk and then helped and strapped me in my seat. He sat in the one next to me. Jasper sat to the right of me and strapped in. Em was driving, Carlisle was in the passenger seat. He set off quickly leaving the house behind.

"So Ness!" Emmett practically screamed, I almost jumped out of my seat. "What's your full name?"

"Renneesme Carlie Swan. My sisters are Rosalie Lillian, Mary Alice Brandon, and Isabella Marie." I shouted back.

"Mary?"Jasper asked confused.

"That's Alice she hates being called Mary." I explain.

"So what can you girls do?" Edward asked from my left.

"I can show you my thoughts, Rose is telekenetik, Alice can see the future, and Bella is a mental shield and control the four elements."

"Woah." The all mutter.

"So that's why Alice said 'I've seen it'." Carlisle says more to himself. "I hope they won't mind me asking a few questions."

"Of course not. You save their lives they will tell you our story." He nodded satisfied. "or at least some of it." I murmur to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay my parents grounded me because I got a bad grade on my Spanish test. I'm not very good at being bilingual. Anyways on with the story!**

**First Sight**

_**Previously NPOV**_

_**"Yeah." I say quietly and go down the stairs. I see moms favorite vase broken but don't comment on it. Outside they have a humungous vehicle that said jeep in the front. Edward took my bag and put it in the trunk and then helped and strapped me in my seat. He sat in the one next to me. Jasper sat to the right of me and strapped in. Em was driving, Carlisle was in the passenger seat. He set off quickly leaving the house behind.**_

_**"So Ness!" Emmett practically screamed, I almost jumped out of my seat. "What's your full name?"**_

_**"Renneesme Carlie Swan. My sisters are Rosalie Lillian, Mary Alice Brandon, and Isabella Marie." I shouted back.**_

_**"Mary?"Jasper asked confused.**_

_**"That's Alice she hates being called Mary." I explain.**_

_**"So what can you girls do?" Edward asked from my left.**_

_**"I can show you my thoughts, Rose is telekenetik, Alice can see the future, and Bella is a mental shield and control the four elements."**_

_**"Woah." The all mutter.**_

_**"So that's why Alice said 'I've seen it'." Carlisle says more to himself. "I hope they won't mind me asking a few questions."**_

_**"Of course not. You save their lives they will tell you our story." He nodded satisfied. "or at least some of it." I murmur to myself.**_

**NOW BPOV**

"Bella." Someone whispered. "Bella." I blink and focus in on my surroundings; we are in a confined space and moving quickly. Most likely stuffed on a train. I'm propped against one of the corners all of the other women look at me concerned. My head starts to pound and I push it away. Not now.

"Where are we?" I ask groggily.

"On a train heading god knows where." Rose says Alice stands next to her but there are two missing.

"Where's Ness and mom?" I question worriedly. I try to get up but my head brings another round of pain.

"Ness hid in her little hidey hole you built for her in her room, and mom." Alice trailed off. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Dead." I finish for her. She nods sadly. I lick my dry cracked lips and wished that we had water maybe that could soothe my banging head. But remembering the article and what they did in the Holocaust I doubted we had any.

I stand and lean against the wall to provide more room for the others and lean against the wall trying to control my swimming thoughts. Is Nessie ok? Did they find her? Hurt her? What would she do without us? Maybe she found W.A.R, maybe they took her in and. No that's ridiculous; they wouldn't come within a ten foot radius of us.

All of a sudden the train jerks to a stop. Women start murmuring the ones close to the barred windows tried to look out to see what was happening. That just caused more commotion; witches pushed and shoved their way to see what was outside. They shuffled back when the doors creaked open.

A man with a gun was waiting on the outside, others close behind him. He wore a dark maroon uniform, black gloves and boots to match. By the medals on his jacket I'm guessing he was general.

"Everyone come off one by one in a single file."He barked. A hat was covering his most likely bald head, his eyes were a beady grey, and his lips pulled into a taught line. He glared as each one of us came down.

One woman came down; she looked peaceful and had nice soft blonde hair and violet eyes. She got off but didn't follow the rest. Instead she stared the man dead in the eye, just standing and waiting there. We all froze.

"Move." The man ordered. She did not move a fraction of an inch. In the sky clouds rolled around and the sky darkened. "Move!" Lighting struck and thunder boomed causing the guards to jump. Rain did not fall but the thunder continued to sound. In a quick bright flash lighting came down and hit one of the guards close to the man causing him to be cut in half.

The man's face was expressionless as he died. One half falling to the left the other to the right. The smell of his burnt flesh wafted through the air, some of his skin charred black. The witch did not move to protect herself or use her powers again as the man with beady eyes pulled out his shot gun and shot her in the throat. The woman choked on her blood for a few seconds until she fell to the ground dead.

"Pixie!" The man shouted looking at Alice. "Your next." Alice stepped out hesitantly avoiding the rapidly growing pool of blood around the woman. She followed the line already seeing the fate if she rebelled. Rose followed after keeping her eyes downcast most likely so she wouldn't break and burst. The pool of blood grew.

I stepped down, the blood still warm. I had no shoes so my feet squished in the grass and dirt. I kept my head down and followed the stampeded path of footprints to my sister. Others followed me in the same way. Some having to step over the woman.

"You!" I look up to see a burly man. He most likely took steroids and had a bunch of Botox done to his face. "Age."

"17." I answer quietly and look down again. Do not attack, do not rebel.

"17 what?" He barked at me spitting in my face. I look up at his too tight face. "17 what?" He repeated.

"I don't know." Before I could finish he slapped me so hard I fell to the ground cupping my cheek.

"Sir, you will call me sir, understand." I stand back up holding back tears and nodded my head. "What was that?"

"Yes sir." I say almost bitterly.

"Good, now move." He pushed me roughly and I look behind to see the others frightened. Looking around discretely I engraved in the dirt by them to call them sir so no one else had to endure the punishment.

I was then herded into a large group with my sisters and other woman. No men here. Some were crying some were talking out battle plans, others just held their loved ones close. I feel two tiny arms wrapped around my waist and feel wetness on my chest.

"I'm so sorry." Alice sobbed. "I didn't warn you in time."

"It's alright." I whisper. I brushed her hair in an effort to calm her down. I didn't know what to do, to think, to say. I knew I should have planned something for this if it ever happened to us I just thought that it would be over by the time we needed it.

"Everybody get in a straight line." A man yelled. We scrambled into the line quickly and I heard him mutter 'like fucking animals' under his breath. My hand balled up into a fist and I forced myself to be calm, if I was too angry I would expose myself.

"Bella relax." Rose said to me. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes thinking of better times. When I got my first car, playing games with little Nessie, talking to Alice and Rose, planning pranks. That was the life. I calmed down enough and unclenched my fist.

"Ladies." The man apparently had been talking while I was meditating. "Welcome to Salwance a lokaci."

Oh shit.

**I'll give you virtual cookies and previews of the next chapters coming out if you can figure out what that means.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight or any of Eminem's songs**

**Nail in the Coffin**

_**Previously BPOV**_

_**"Everybody get in a straight line." A man yelled. We scrambled into the line quickly and I heard him mutter 'like fucking animals' under his breath. My hand balled up into a fist and I forced myself to be calm, if I was too angry I would expose myself.**_

_**"Bella relax." Rose said to me. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes thinking of better times. When I got my first car, playing games with little Nessie, talking to Alice and Rose, planning pranks. That was the life. I calmed down enough and unclenched my fist.**_

_**"Ladies." The man apparently had been talking while I was meditating. "Welcome to Salwance a lokaci."**_

_**Oh shit.**_

**NOW**

I stood frozen in place my body numbed. This was the absolute worst place to be. The articles praised Salwance a Lokaci for healing us 'damned' and making us human and good again when in truth it was the worst place to be. Any move out of line a bam you're dead. No hesitation, no regret, no remorse.

The horror stories that circulated if someone got shot right next to you, you had to keep moving, working as if nothing had happened or you're dead to. That was the easy way out. Salwance was also known for its torture. If you didn't clean a pot all the way until a general could see his face out of it 15 lashes, trip and drop your product a day worth of beating and cutting, didn't make enough of your product…. That was the worst. From what I had heard they took the women and raped them. The men satisfied their needs because it was an all girl's camp, not another whore for miles.

A few miles north was the men's camp, Mutuwa mai kyau. I didn't know if that was worse than here. Maybe from having mostly all women commanders they were treated better. But then again knowing Friedman it could be much much worse.

"You will be put into groups, assigned rooms; you will do your job efficiently and do it without complaint." The man barked. He wore a similar maroon uniform with black boots and hat. His eyes were almond shaped and seemed to have no color. He was huge and brawny. He held a shotgun tightly in his left hand. A girl whimpered. BAM. She fell to the floor, women around her flinched. "Any problem with that?" No one dared speak. He cocked his gun again waiting to use it again in anticipation. The crowd still remained silent.

A woman this time stepped forward. She seemed to be as bulky as the man. Her skin was too tight from many strips to the plastic surgeon and her grey hair to make her look wise looked like a cheap wig you would buy at a Halloween store. She called names off.

"Krecek, Hart, Keegan!" She randomly called out. "Platte, Swan, Swan, Swan, Mallory in cabin 6." Huh my lucky number. I followed the women over to cabin 6. Krecek, Hart, Keegan, Platte, and Mallory all stayed close with Rose, Alice and I. When we got settled I finally took in their appearances.

Tear streaked faces of course. Mallory had platinum blonde hair sticking to her face; her eye shadow smeared making her look like a raccoon. She was already stick thin and with the size meals they give us here I didn't know how long she would go before passing out. Platte was a woman that was around the age of 30, she had caramel hair, good build, and honey eyes.

Keegan was a tall girl standing at 5'9 but couldn't be more than 15. She had long hair that was knotted and her face looked unusually pale. Hart was a girl with a heavier build. She had short curly brown hair, brown eyes; she resided to the bottom bunk to sit down.

Lastly Krecek, she had natural blonde hair unlike Mallory. It was thrown up in a sloppy pony tail; she rubbed her hands for warmth and sat down. Her eyes were the same violet as the women who got shot. In sudden realization I realized that the women dead with a bullet wound in her neck was the mother of this girl.

Krecek started to shake. I looked around to make sure that the guards were busy thinking of what jobs to give us. I went over to Krecek and hugged her making my body warm with the fire that I could control. She stopped shaking and murmured a thank you.

"Now what?" Keegan asks hopping up to the top bunk with ease.

"We die." Hart mutters darkly.

"Aren't we optimistic." Krecek replied sarcastically, she flinched a second later and gritted her teeth.

"Face it Ash we are going to die, you know it, I know it, they know it, mine as well accept it." Katie said more angrily this time.

"Stop it fighting isn't going to help." Alice says calmly. Hart hardly seemed to calm down before her sudden position just slumped and she lay back lazily. We didn't question. "What are your names?"

"I'm Esme." Platte called out. "I'm an empath but I seem to have used too much on that girl over there." She nodded towards Hart.

"Names Katie but everyone calls me Kat." Hart slurred. "My power is, what it is again, oh right to change into any animal I want."

"I'm Erin." The tall girl Keegan said from her bunk. "My power is to duplicate myself." That would be interesting.

"I'm Ash." Krecek says leaning against the old wooden wall. She brushes a stray piece of hair out of the way. "My power is very similar to my mothers." Ash seemed to choke on her words. "Um any type of mother nature destruction I can do. Like tornadoes, bad wind storms, earth quakes." She lists off.

"My name is Lauren." Mallory said in a very scared voice. "My power is to become invisible."

"I'm Alice my power is to see the future."

"Rose, telekinetic." She says curtly. I glare at her and shot her a look that said be nice. We had no idea how long we would be living with these people but we needed friends, allies' people that can watch our backs and we watch theirs.

"I'm Bella, my powers are to be a mental shield and control the four elements."

"Kind of similar to Ace." Lauren says.

"It's Ash." She bites back. Esme then gives us another calming influence. Before we could bond more the man that held the shot gun came into our rooms the gun still firmly in his hand and ordered us outside.

We shuffled out and remained quiet and as still as statues. The wig lady came holding a huge box of metal braces. My throat tightened but looking inside I saw nothing. We had to follow the women to a huge building where once inside we were blasted with sharp ice cold air. I shivered and a guard pushed me behind a curtain before yanking off my clothes throwing them in some random direction giving me a shot and shoved me back out.

I stood naked in the hallway shivering at least feeling some relief when I saw my sisters faces. We were then huddled into a room where I was quickly measured and thrown clean underwear, bra, pants, and shirt. I quickly put the clothes on to help warm my body. I didn't dare use magic with them around. The color was a faded maroon, the shirt was long sleeved, it was loose in the stomach area, and tight in the chest area were lines of what looked like leather criss-crossed, the sleeves were tight against my arms but provided much needed warmth. The pants felt like regular jeans despite the color.

Being forced back into line I panicked when I couldn't see my sisters or the other women I had just met. Just a sea of endless sorrow and looks of pain. I was shoved into a chair wear socks and boots were thrown at me. Before I could put them on someone yanked my waist long hair back and I could hear the scissors cut into it. In the corner of my eye a huge clump fell out. The cutter then layered my hair and put it into a bun. Who knew they were fashionable. I yanked on the boots and got back in line.

Lights went out and I was shoved into a sterile white room where the shotgun man and wig woman stood. I didn't cower back but I didn't make any comments on cursing or damning them to the deepest pits of hell where they should burn and rot for eternity.

"Name." The man said irritated and looked at me like I was something stuck on his shoe.

"Isabella Swan." I replied happy that my voice didn't quiver or shake with fear. The wig woman came up with a bulky metal bracelet and pulled my shirt back until my wrist was revealed and she clamped the thing down and locked it.

I didn't know what it was, yet I did. The images from Ness's vision was just like this. If I used magic or stepped out of line and needed treatment fast this thing would electrocute me. I was then ordered outside and was greeted at the face of the man who made us get off the train.

"Name."

"Isabella Swan." He flipped through pages before finding my name.

"You will be doing metal working, be at the 7ATR building at 7." He said in a clipped tone and dismissed me. I went back to the cabin and waited for the others. Ash came in second, her beautiful curled hair was now chopped into oblivion and the old pony tail was replaced for a new leather one that looked complicated to put on or take off.

"What's your job?" She asks quietly in the awkward silence.

"Metal Working." I say.

"Same." Apparently we were only on a one word basis right now.

"How do you know Kat and Erin?" I question.

"We went to the same school. We were at the mall when they found us, we were being too cocky thinking that they would never find us, we were so stealthy. My mom was captured too, on the way here she said that she would do anything to keep from going and being forced to work in a camp and she did." Tears filled her eyes but she pushed them back.

"It's not good to keep it in." I say.

"I've spent 16 years doing it I think I can last a little longer."

"Why have you been doing it so long?"

"Oh you know second child syndrome." She laughs darkly. "My brother was always in the spotlight, did everything better than me, my parents even missed my birthday because they just had to see him, they didn't even remember."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's in the past now." She says and waves her hand in the away gesture. All of the others come in and Alice rushes to hug me, her hair now matched her personality.

All of us worked in Metal Working; we would not get fed tonight but at dawn tomorrow. Then we set off to work. At noon we eat lunch and then work until the sun is down. We keep the subjects light, mostly about school, work, sports; we couldn't face the fact of this. Not now.

When the moon was at its highest we called it a night. Alice went to the top bunk, I went in the middle and Rose at the bottom. The beds were as hard as rocks and my back was already stiff from the long ride here. The blanket was paper thin and I curled my body up into a fetal position to regain warmth. I thought of fire and its warming essence and soon the heat wrapped my body and I fell asleep against the hard pillow.

Please be safe Nessie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay my history teacher wants us to write a semester long paper in two weeks and I am writing an article for my school newspaper and interviewing lots of people. Anyways on with the story.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR EMINEM'S SONGS**

**Worst Come to Worst**

_**Previously**_

_**All of us worked in Metal Working; we would not get fed tonight but at dawn tomorrow. Then we set off to work. At noon we eat lunch and then work until the sun is down. We keep the subjects light, mostly about school, work, sports; we couldn't face the fact of this. Not now.**_

_**When the moon was at its highest we called it a night. Alice went to the top bunk, I went in the middle and Rose at the bottom. The beds were as hard as rocks and my back was already stiff from the long ride here. The blanket was paper thin and I curled my body up into a fetal position to regain warmth. I thought of fire and its warming essence and soon the heat wrapped my body and I fell asleep against the hard pillow.**_

_**Please be safe Nessie.**_

**Two Weeks Later. NPOV**

The other men were…. nice, I guess. They said a lot of things that I didn't understand. Making battle plans, saving witches and trying to convince them to fight with us. They would only listen to me, once they heard my story of having a strong part of W.A.R to go to the place they had my sisters they felt sympathetic and followed us. The soldiers of W.A.R though were not too happy on wasting time to try and find people that most likely would be dead.

I didn't listen to them. I knew that Alice, Rose, and Bella were alive. They had to be. I don't know what I would do without them, where would I go?

Edward had become my rock like Bella was. He stayed with me every night and hummed beautiful music in my ear until I fell asleep. He told me what I needed to know and didn't sugar coat it. He, Emmett, and Jasper had become like brothers to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost them.

"Ness." I heard Edward say as he opens the tent flap. A smile graces his face and he visibly relaxes. "There you are."

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned sitting up in my cot. He comes over and sits down next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing, it's just this is a dangerous place for witches to be in." He murmured stroking my hair.

"Why?"

"We are close to Salwance a lockai. It's the worst place for a female witch to be."

"Then why don't we help them." I said.

"No, it's too dangerous." His tone was clipped signaling the end of discussion. I sigh and Edward lays me back down and pulls up the covers and kisses my forehead.

"What if we don't find them?" I ask scared.

He doesn't answer and leaves the room quietly.

**BPOV**

_Get up, eat, work, do __**not **__rebel, do__** not**__ fight back, obey, repeat._

Those thoughts ran through my head continuously, every day, and every night. We originally came here with 250 people now we only have 130 and so many have been hurt and scarred. Some even killed themselves. It wasn't worth it they had said nothing is worth this.

The guards didn't care but instead brought in more shipments of women, each day at least 5 got shot, each day at least 6 get tortured, each day 3 get raped. My sisters and I had kept our heads down. Don't cause attraction, don't make a scene.

The only thing that kept me going was the hopes that Nessie was still alive and safe. Maybe she found a new family convinced them she was human, hid there. Maybe she will forget about us and move on with her life. No complications, no magic, no war.

BAM!

Another one down. I flinched from the sound but otherwise my eyes remained glued to my work. Put metal in, press button down to make shape, when the metal is back up take it with tweezers and put it on the rotating belt, repeat.

Sweat trickled down my forehead. The heat was almost too unbearable. I had no saliva and I was bound to die from heatstroke being this close to fire. I was so tempted to use magic to cool down but every ten minutes a guard came by and I couldn't risk it.

"Ms. Swan!" A voice yelled. I looked up as did my sisters. It was Royce King or something like that. He was one of the higher up guards here because of his father. His stare lingered on Rose. He glared at Alice and I when we stopped working, we got back to it.

How did it come to this, in school we stood up to anyone that was mean or hurtful to us. No we just lay down and took it. Where was the fire in us? The machine clamped down in the metal and I put the piece on the conveyer belt. The fire went away as soon as we got here.

"How many have you made today Ms. Swan?" I heard King ask.

"78." She replied.

"Hmm it says that you were supposed to be at 90 now."

"I'll work faster."

"Good." He said in a smug tone and I heard his footsteps retreat.

I looked up at Ash her hair had somewhat got its original style back but it was still a hacked mess. She worked on the machine next to me, quiet, trying to get the work done as fast as possible, her face red from heat.

"Ms. Crechek." King yelled again.

"It's Krecek, you know kre as a messed up version of saying hey, and cek as is sick." She said almost angrily. Royce slapped and she fell to the ground.

"You will not speak to me in that tone, understood?"

"Yes sir." She got back up and started to work again.

"How many."

"130." He grunted not happy that she was on task and making more than the required amount. He walked away this time to another station.

_Don't yell, don't scream, don't rebel, don't fight back._

The bell for lunch sounded and we turned the machines off safely before going to the mess hall. The cool air was a relief and I sucked in a big breath. I met up with my sisters, Ash, Kat, Erin, and Esme; Lauren avoided us like the plague. She opted for sleeping with one of the guards for her safety; I wouldn't stoop so low, I would rather die first.

BAM

And it looks like I will too.

We entered the mess hall and got our lunch quickly. The meal was stale bread and something that looked like it got scraped off the road and pulverized. I ate quickly and silently. Rose left early to get something at the cabin promising to return to the work station after. We said goodbye and she left. I had a bad feeling but I forced it down.

We went back to the metal working building and restarted. 20 minutes in I realized something. Rose still wasn't back. My fear increased as did Alice's and Esme even though from the other side of the room tried to comfort us subtly.

My stomach twisted and knotted. She's fine, she is alright, maybe she escaped, but I knew that that wasn't likely. My hands shook as I pressed the button; I almost dropped a piece of metal from my shivers. The guards looked at me questioningly guns held tight in their hands.

Calm down. I ordered myself but I couldn't. The next 6 hours were torture. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day Alice and I rushed out and ran to our cabin skipping the mess hall all together. I opened the door quickly and scanned the room to find Rose in a corner curled up in a ball. I went over to her quickly.

"What happened?" I questioned worriedly. "Rose, please." Tear tracks streaked her face and she had shaky breaths. She muttered something. "What?"

"I didn't make enough." She said a little louder. I was about to say 'so what' when I realized the punishment. Don't make enough products the women get raped because the guards have no other way to relieve themselves. My eyes turned into slits. I stood up.

"I'll kill him." I growled out. Going to the door about to wrench it open.

"No Bella." Alice says grasping my arm but I'm stronger and get out of her grip. Esme comes in. "Esme stop her."

Esme wraps her arms around me in a tight hug and Alice grabs my arms, the others come in looking worried but attempt to calm me down.

"Stop Bella, stop." Ash said. "This isn't worth it."

"Yes it is, he raped her Ash, raped her. I'm going to kill him." I felt calming influence surround my body and I tried to push it off.

"Bella don't." Rose's weak voice came. "I couldn't live with myself if they killed you because of this." I stopped struggling.

"He hurt you Rose." I said in a weak voice.

"Please." I heard her drop to the ground. I turn around in Esme's grasp and walk away to comfort Rose. She sobbed in my shoulder while Alice murmured comforting words.

Esme stayed with us while Ash, Kat, and Erin went to sneak some food in here. After retelling the horrifying story Rose was worn out and fell asleep before the food came. We ate and drank quickly not saying a word.

I would kill Royce for what he did to Rose he deserves it. That man is an insufferable asshole who wouldn't know kindness if it hit him up the backside of his head.

I looked to Rose's sleeping form. I wasn't there to protect her, I should have been there to protect. Who's next in Royce's long line of girls, how many will he hurt, rape, break. Rose the always strong and defiant one looked weak and fragile.

**Next morning**

We woke up and Rose came to work walking stiffly and grimacing in pain with each step. The women looked at her with pity before moving on. Thankfully Rose didn't have to move much just connect this piece with that and down the conveyer belt.

We worked quietly all day the sound of machines our music. The guards came by to inspect us before moving on.

"Hello Ms. Swan." Said a sick twisted voice. It was Royce. "How are you feeling?"

The fire in front of me blazed high and bright, almost turning blue from the heat. Royce didn't seem to notice and kept talking.

_Do not fight back, do not yell_

Royce just stayed there and continued talking. Shut up, Shut up! I screamed in my mind. I wanted nothing more to do then to burn his black heart from the inside out. I haven't tested it yet but you know what they always say practice makes perfect.

"Maybe you will get more done this time." The fire blazed so high that it melted the part of the machine that held the top from coming down to mold the metal.

The noise echoed throughout the building and I stood back and pretended to look shocked at just what happened. If he knew my power he would know it was no mistake, no accident but he is just a dumb human like all the others. He pulls out his gun and cocks it ready to fire. He pushes me back and looks at the burnt machine.

_Do not fight back, do not yell, do not rebel._

"What the fuck did you do?" He yelled at me. I remained silent. "Answer me!"

"I didn't do anything sir." I said in a clam voice.

"Then how did that machine just melt?"

"I don't know sir but do you actually think I could melt that?" I pointed to the hot mess.

"She's right King, I think the heats getting to you." A new voice said. It was another guard to inspect what happened.

"But she had to have." He tried to explain.

"Do you actually think this worthless piece of trash could do that damage?" He snorted. "Get some fresh air. You." I looked at him.

"Yes, sir."

"Work with Ms. Krecek for the rest of the day that will be fixed tomorrow." He walked away and I couldn't fight the smug smile that made its way across my face.

_Rebel, fight back, yell, speak out!_

"I don't like that look." Ash says nervously. "What's going on?"

"We are getting out of here." I said determined. "Every." I looked to a woman that had bruises on her face. "Last." Looked to a woman with cuts. "One of us." I looked to Rose.

"You can't do that, it's impossible."

"Watch me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay people! I don't own Twilight **

**Bad Guys Always Die**

_**Previously:**_

_**"Work with Ms. Krecek for the rest of the day that will be fixed tomorrow." He walked away and I couldn't fight the smug smile that made its way across my face.**_

_Rebel, fight back, yell, speak out!_

_**"I don't like that look." Ash says nervously. "What's going on?"**_

_**"We are getting out of here." I said determined. "Every." I looked to a woman that had bruises on her face. "Last." Looked to a woman with cuts. "One of us." I looked to Rose.**_

_**"You can't do that, it's impossible."**_

_**"Watch me."**_

**NOW NPOV**

"But how can I trust you." A woman sobbed. "What if-if you are just like them."

"They aren't." I say stepping in. The boys glare at me but don't make any move to usher me out. "My name is Nessie what is yours?"

"Lauren." She hiccupped. Bruises and cuts covered her face and she was stick thin. Platinum blonde hair stuck to her forehead and she shivered uncontrollably.

"Where were you?"

"Salwance a Lockai." Her teeth chattered and the big metal bracelet hung on her bony wrist. "God it was so awful." She broke out crying again. I wish we had an empath or something like that here, she is too hysterical.

Emmett leaves and comes back moments later with a blanket and hot tea. She drinks and warms up quietly. We wait patiently for her to finish and be ready to talk to us.

So far W.A.R had an impressive amount of witches to help them in the war. Lots of them already willing to help to get out of Friedman's clutches and have a normal life again. Other like Lauren needed more convincing to help the cause.

"Wait Nessie as in Renneesme?" Lauren spoke up in her scratchy voice. I nod my head hesitantly. She searches for something in her pockets.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asks. She pulls out a picture and with a shaking hand hands it to me. I look at it and gasp. It's the picture of my sisters and I. Alice is hopped up on Rose's back her long hair tied in pigtails, Rose has her golden hair down and is smiling just as brightly. Bella is holding me; I had to be just over a year old. They all look so happy.

"How did you get this?"

"Because I was with them." I started muttering no over and over and over again. "Ness your sisters are at Salwance."

I'm pretty sure I passed out then.

**BPOV**

"Do you think it worked?" Alice asks/whispers.

"I hope to God it did." I mutter back.

When I first mentioned of us getting out of here everyone immediately protested the idea saying it was too dangerous but after days of negotiating I got them to accept. The hard part was seeing who would go first seeing as this was our test run. Lauren volunteered and I completely understood, if she didn't she would die of starvation and lack of blood.

Lauren left at 1am this morning. It was now 4pm and still no word but the tension was still thick in the air, there was always a chance that they caught her and killed her but my plan was foolproof or at least it should have been.

I managed to get the cuff off of me and Alice put it on seeing that if it had no body heat it would contact the guards immediately. I burned the tracking device in Lauren's and opened the loose panel in the floor of the room. Using the earth I shoved it down about 20 feet before dropping and making a long tunnel south. Lauren dropped next and we moved quietly underground. The fence went fifteen feet in the ground and I could hear the hum of electricity as we passed below it. Five miles out I felt no vibrations in the earth of people moving or the hum of electricity. Shooting us up towards land Lauren breathed in a deep breath of fresh air.

She offered me to come with her, I refused. There were still so many people in the camp. I couldn't just leave them. I promised her that I would see her again and just as she was about to run away, I stopped her and gave the picture of my sisters and I.

"If you ever find my sister Reneesme." I paused. "I mean Nessie give this to her ok." I had said. She nodded and left.

I went back through the tunnel and back in the room sealing the hole shut and closing the panel quietly before brushing my clothes clean. The others gave me hugs and thanked god that I was safe. We went to bed that night hoping that Lauren escaped and was free.

"WHO WAS IT?" A guard barked. We all jumped and look at the seething woman glaring at each one of us. She see's my group and stalks over to us. "ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?" She still yells.

"Tell you what?" Esme questions. The glare slides over to her.

"Where Ms. Mallory is, her cuff has been destroyed and the last coordinates of her placement was in your cabin."

"We don't know she was gone when we woke up, we thought that she left early for work so she wouldn't be late." Ash said neglecting to add the word again.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." We mumble eyes cast down. Her footsteps recede and I literally bite my cheek to keep the smile off of my face. I look up at Rose and see the fire in her eyes again.

"You did it." She whispers. "We can all get out."

"Hell yeah we are."

**NPOV**

I blink away black dots and sit up. I'm sitting in the same cot as Lauren and I suddenly remember why I am here. I fainted because my sisters were at Salwance. I clutch the picture tighter in my hand.

"You have a very brave sister." Lauren says softly. The men still lie in the background. "Bella helped me escape."

"Then why didn't she come with you?" Edward asks.

"She said that she had to help the others get out. Next week it will most likely be some people from a different cabin to avoid suspicion before she does a big break."

"She wouldn't do that." Jasper says. "Would she?"

"First seeing Bella hell no, but after what happened with Rose." Lauren trails off.

"What do you mean?" Emmett jumps in. Lauren sighs and hangs her head wrapping the blanket around her tighter.

"Don't clean your pot all the way 15 lashes trip and drop your product and that's a day worth of beating and cutting." Big breath. "Didn't make enough of your product….. they… rape you." Her voice getting quieter all the way. "Death is the easy way out."

"So what they whipped her?" Emmett inquired. A shake no. "A day of cutting and beating." No. Oh god please don't tell me. Emmett's face turns grave and he takes a big swallow as if he had an orange in his throat. "Rape?" A nod yes.

I break down crying and Edward immediately comes to my aid rocking me back and forth whispering comforting words in my ear. Back and forth, back and forth. I manage to get my emotions under control. I wipe my eyes and nose and take calming breaths.

"You took that differently." Lauren says looking at my tear streaked face.

"What do you mean?"

"Rose was immobile, as were Esme, Kat, Ash, Alice, and Erin. But Bella she was about to kill King."

"King?" Jasper asks.

"The guy who." Again she trailed off. "Esme had to use her powers to calm her down and not go walk into her death."

"She an empath?"

"Yes."

I look up in Edward's emerald eyes and he can already see the decision that I have made.

"I can't talk you out of it?"

"No."

"Then I guess we're going to Salwance." He says with reluctance.

**BPOV**

I sit down next to a woman who had so many cuts marring her beautiful face. She looks at me confused and I look at her with me eyes and plead her to be silent. Thank god she obeys.

I explain my plan to her, about getting her out and being able to send a message to W.A.R and other witches that we were slowly coming out and one day we were going to hit Salwance. Hard. She agrees and I tell her to wait for me by the side of the house. When she see's cracks in the ground step into it where I'll be and I will be able to destroy the tracking device and lead her to safety.

She nods and goes back to work determination shown on her face and she had a slight spring in her step. The guards took one look and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary and continued to watch us like the vultures they were.

!11

"Come with." The woman whispers. I bit my lip. "We can both be free." Again a second taste of freedom only to go back to the hell hole.

"I can't, there are still others that need me but do me a favor."

"Anything."

"If you see a stick thin girl with platinum blonde hair or a small girl with bronze ringlets tell them that I and my sisters and the others are fine. And the most important thing to remember tell them to NOT rescue us at Salwance at least for a month or two."

"Why?"

"Because it will be better to have more people on the outside I trust help find people to help us. I will send someone with a message that says to attack at so and so date ok."

"Ok and thank you."She wraps her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Don't thank me yet." I pull back and smile at her. "Now run."

She smiles again before melting into blackness.

**NPOV**

"Then I need to talk to them!" A woman screamed from outside. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Lauren, and I were making plans on how to infiltrate Salwance and kick their asses and save the day.

"Let her come in." Carlisle says. A woman about 50 stumbles in. She wears a uniform similar to the one Lauren was in. Her eyes lock on me and then Lauren.

"I'm pretty sure you're the ones she was talking about." She murmurs.

"You mean Bella?" She nods her head yes. "What did she tell you?"

"That she, her sisters and the others are safe. Oh and not to attack Salwance."

"What?" Lauren and I scream at the same time. "Is she insane?"

"No." Edward says. "I get where she's going. Bella wants people she can trust on the outside that will help break her out."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." The woman says smiling slightly.

"When did she say we CAN attack?" Jasper asks.

"About two months, she will send a person saying what the date will be."

Two months, at least two months until I get to see my sisters again. I hope this is worth it.

**BPOV**

Back at work I'm satisfied to hear that the guards have lost yet another slave. All the guards are seething and boiling with rage. All except one. Royce still smiles and looks at Rose to long and too creepily.

I can't wait to see him die, especially by my own hand.

Risking my life for others to see this man die was so worth the risk.


	8. Chapter 8

'**Til I Collapse**

_**Previously NPOV**_

_**"When did she say we CAN attack?" Jasper asks.**_

_**"About two months, she will send a person saying what the date will be."**_

_**Two months, at least two months until I get to see my sisters again. I hope this is worth it.**_

_**BPOV**_

_**Back at work I'm satisfied to hear that the guards have lost yet another slave. All the guards are seething and boiling with rage. All except one. Royce still smiles and looks at Rose to long and too creepily.**_

_**I can't wait to see him die, especially by my own hand.**_

_**Risking my life for others to see this man die was so worth the risk.**_

**NOW BPOV**

_Ring around the rosey, pocket full of poesy, ashes, ashes, we all fall down._

I wake up sweat covering my forehead and making the clothes stick to my body. It's just a dream just a dream. The sun is starting to come up and I lightly shake the other girls awake. It has been a month and a half since I sent Michelle and Lauren away from the camp. 32 other woman that I have trusted and cared for escaped but I couldn't help the feeling of guilt that the original people of my cabin were still here excluding Lauren.

The others wake up and are as alert as ever getting used to the routine of waking up before dawn. While the others go to breakfast I stopped Kat. I needed logical and to be honest her power wasn't going to help much during the fight but I trusted her completely. After a month she had lost 30 pounds and was now on the verge of becoming stick thin. She needed to go.

"It's time?" She asks. I nod my head. "When?"

"Tonight, be careful." She smiles and we head to the mess hall. There a sea of sullen faces was at every table. People started to look gray and children never cried anymore.

We sat down; the only noise was people eating and the guards walking around holding their guns. I bow my head acting like a good little slave they wanted us to be. Last week the media came and they announced the happy release of Mary, some human playing as one of us being sent free. Some were tempted to make a spectacle, show them our powers, and show them how dangerous we could be. They were killed.

When we finished we went to work and Kat went to her assigned area and Esme came up to me, walking and talking like everything was fine.

"She's going isn't she?" I nod my head yes.

"And you are too."

"What?" She said a little loudly causing some guards to look at us; they looked away after a few moments. "They will know it was one of you. Two people out of the same cabin at once after one has already been missing, this is insanity."

"Yes but with the big break that we will be making I'm banking on them capturing me." I pull on the work gloves.

"Are you mad, drunk, or insane?"

"Well if I was any of the three this probably would work." I say and go to my station.''

!

The day was over and night had fallen. Kat and Esme were both ready. I burned out the tracking devices and opened the panel. Alice, Ash, Erin, and Rose all stood shaking as I made the path down the tunnel again.

"Last chance for anyone else to go." I say. No one moves but Alice steps forward.

"I need to explain the crazy thoughts you have and convince them when to attack. Just give me some signal if you want to abort this and I'll be sure to see it."

"Kay anyone else?" I look to Rose.

"We are all staying here." I nod my head and jump down helping the others too.

I thanked the Goddess that no one was claustrophobic as we made our way through the tunnel. When I felt no vibrations of humans or the electricity I shot us up. I gave each of them a hug before pulling back.

"Remember to tell them to attack in two days at 1, have a bomb go off so the girls know when to fight ok." I say looking at Alice. She nods her eyes filling up with tears. I give her another hug and sad in a shaky breath. "Give a hug to Ness for me. Now go." They all ran as fast as they could Alice most likely leading them to the camp.

God I hope this works.

I go back through the tunnel sealing it up behind me and go back up the hole where I was greeted by no one. No one was in the room. Not Rose or Ash or Erin or anyone. I started panicking when I heard a voice.

"Bella." I whirl around to see King.

"Royce." I said in a tight voice. "Where are they?"

"They are fine. However you will not be." He pulls out a remote and presses a button. The electricity from the cuff I still wore shook through me. I screamed out in pain. "Oh does that hurt." He cooed and kicked me in the stomach. I coughed up blood and fought to keep the screams in. The electricity stopped and he picked me up by the shirt. "We're going to have so much fun." He said in a sickly sweet voice and the world went black.

**APOV**

"I know this must be very traumatizing for you miss." Some W.A.R person said but you need to stay still.

"No I need to see my sister." I have been explaining this to him for fifteen minutes but no we needed to get checked and briefed and all that shit.

Suddenly I saw Ness. She was talking to a big bulky man that had brown curly hair and would definitely be Rose's type. A good aura surrounded him. Next an older man with blonde hair that Esme was already ogling. Then a man that was lanky but still had a good build that had bronze unruly hair and definitely would look fabulous paired up with Rose. And last but not least a god. He was Adonis with blonde hair. But oh yeah Nessie. I maneuvered around the guard man person and towards Ness.

"Nessie." She looked up hearing her name called and saw me. In seconds I dropped to my knees and gave her a tight hug trying to keep the tears in. "Thank god you're ok, you're ok." I said rocking her back and forth in my arms.

"Alice?" A new voice said. I look up to see Lauren a lot healthier and bulkier. She was ready to fight. "If you're here that means…. hell yes battle at Salwance!" She screams and goes off telling people. Kat and Esme join us.

"Is that true." A southern voice said. I look up to see my now cowboy god.

"Yes in two day." I say calmly. I rub my now bare wrist out of instinct. I always did when I was nervous. Esme calmed me down and I smiled at her.

"Is she the empathy?" Ness asked.

"Yes this is Esme and that is Kat." They both waved hello at introduction.

"Where are Rose and Bella?" She asked again.

"Back at camp Bella offered anyone else in the cabin who wanted to go but the others refused." Esme said.

"But that will be noticeable, they will know someone helped the other escaped is from that cabin." The older blonde male said.

"She wanted to get caught." Esme explained. This was news to me. I stand up.

"What do you" I was cut off by a vision.

Bella got up through the hole and was met by an empty room. King is there. They talk, he presses a button, and she falls to the ground in pain. More talk he knocks her out. Then nothing.

"What's wrong with her?" The cowboy questioned hysterically.

"She is just having a vision Jasper." Nessie explains.

"Yeah sorry about that." Fear and anxiety crept through me. What if Kind killed her? What would we do? Would we still fight?

"Alice what did you see?" Esme asks concerned.

"Nothing important." I lie. I look towards the men. "What are your names?"

"I'm Emmett." The bulky one said. "Carlisle." Older blonde. "Eddie." Bronze. "And Jasper." Cowboy.

"It's Edward." He growled. Bella will definitely love him.

"So in two days we attack?" Carlisle questions getting back to the topic on hand.

"Yep. Oh and we have to make an entrance." I say.

"We can do that." Edward says smiling a lop sided smile.

God I hope this works.

**BPOV**

I woke up hands chained above my head and every inch of my body aching. From my surrounding I was in King's basement which was in the main building which is exactly where I needed to be. I look up to see the bulky cuff off so that the chains could wrap around my hands and wrists.

King enters the room. Checking the digital clock in the corner the two days were up and it was 12:55. I needed to make this quick. Come closer King, come on.

"You know I had my suspicions about you being the one helping all those women escape. I bet it was because of you that machine broke." I didn't crack and another minute passed. Come closer you jackass! "But now I get the pleasure of killing you slowly like I always wanted. I might even have some fun with you too. Rose was good but I bet you're better."

"You sick fucking bastard I hope you die in the deepest parts of hell!" I scream at him. He stalks forward and garbs my neck yanking me up and starts to choke me. Perfect.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" I made my skin as hot as lava and he pulls back his hand scalded. The chains melt away and for once he looks afraid. Good. I stand up and this time I stalk him. I brush his hair lightly and walk behind him and start brushing his face. "You really are monsters."

"The only monster is you." I say grabbing his chin and hair tightly. In a swift motion I jerk my hands hearing his neck snap. I push him to the ground and he falls like a rag doll. Good riddance.

I walk out of the room on a mission. Every guard that saw me was either half sunk in the ground or knocked unconscious. I go to control room where I am faced with two guards. I use earth to hit their chairs from the bottom knocking them into the ceiling before they fall back down. A wiry woman that was in one of the chairs was dead on impact with the wall, the man still breathed.

With a push of a button all of the cuffs were deactivated. I grabbed the microphone and turned on the switch for all speakers to play.

"Hello women this is Bella Swan speaking the cuffs are now deactivated." I pause. "I think you know what to do." Almost immediately on the cameras I see the woman attack the guards. Some more brutal then others. Waves of reinforcements come in and for a second I panic.

"You." I turn around to see that bulky guy with the shot gun I first met. "Will die." And then I heard the sweetest sound.

The first bomb went off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Drop the Bomb on 'Em**

_**Previously**_

_**"Hello women this is Bella Swan speaking the cuffs are now deactivated." I pause. "I think you know what to do." Almost immediately on the cameras I see the woman attack the guards. Some more brutal then others. Waves of reinforcements come in and for a second I panic.**_

_**"You." I turn around to see that bulky guy with the shot gun I first met. "Will die." And then I heard the sweetest sound.**_

_**The first bomb went off.**_

**NOW BPOV**

The ground shook and I struggled to remain upright. The ceiling was starting to chip and rain down on us but I did not move. I stared at the man, my gaze never wavering. Deep breaths, he won't hurt you.

Another bomb dropped and the ground shook more. Screams were heard around the building as people rushed out. Rain started to come down and I found it incredibly ironic. The day of battle and it starts to pour. Thunder sounded and my memory flashed back to Ash's mom, the thunder roaring loudly and the lighting coming down on that guard him being split in half.

A gun cocks and I'm brought back to reality. I duck to the side as the first shot goes off. He reloads quickly and I use earth as the shield but after months of lack of food and water it is weak and the bullet goes through it. More shots are heard and I jump out of the side window dropping two stories before I hit sweet ground. I get up quickly, adrenaline pumping through me blocking out any and all pain.

The battle ground is as to be expected. The cabins are on fire the ground has holes in it and there are dead bodies everywhere. Some guards, some witches. I jump over them running as fastly as I could, towards freedom, towards safety.

Up ahead I see the first live guards fighting with Rose. She was handling them well but needed my help. Using air I started to suffocate the men, drawing the precious air away from them. They soon stopped fighting and were gasping. Some dropped to the ground wheezing. I just stared at them as I concentrated.

"Bella." A voice that sounded like it was drowned out with water. A hand touched my arm and I look to see Rose's blue eyes. "Bella stop." This time the words had more clarity. I looked at the men not wanting to stop but eventually did.

"Where is everybody?" I question.

"Alice and the others took the witches away to safety, Ash is with them but we have to go now." She says and the world is starting to swim, I swallow my nausea and we start running to the forest.

Dead guards everywhere. Blood seeping into the earth as if it was a part of it, as if it made the earth live and grow. Empty eyes all around me, the horror and disdain in them as the final moments. People turning as pale as a ghost.

I start to stumble and eventually fall to my knees, I fall forward and my hands keep me from face planting into the ground. Rose's worried calls reach my ears but I can barely hear them. The water is drowning her out. The rain is gone but the water and noise remains in my ears.

I feel liquid trail down my arm and I look towards my shoulder. In the maroon outfit that is drenched you couldn't see anything from a distance but up close I could see it. I was shot. The man shot me and by the looks of the blood running down my arm he hit an artery. I fall forward and this time I feel like an air user is taking away my breath this time.

The pain starts to seep in. My ankle is throbbing and it feels like someone is stabbing me with a hit knife over and over and over again. I can't breathe. I think and start to hyperventilate. Black dots swarm my vision and I try to blink them out of my sight but they keep growing bigger and bigger. I can't see, I can't breathe I'm going to die.

"Bella!" A voice shouts. "Bella! Wake up!" The voice is getting hysterical. "Please you have to get up."

I think I open my mouth to talk, to reassure them. To tell them I'm fine but the words don't come out and I'm sure I look like a gaping fish. I'm fine but I'm not. I hear ripping fabric and the person lifts me up and I hiss in pain. They tie something around my shoulder and I practically cry out at the confines.

My breathing is shallow and deep and soon I can't feel the familiar vibrations of the earth or hear the birds chirp. I was drowning in a deep dark lake that I couldn't get out of. I kept struggling and struggling to get out but it was like tar. I was stuck.

Soon I couldn't care that I was going to die, that I was going to leave this world. I helped these women escape, find freedom again. Get determination to fight back and rebel. I would be known for that and soon Friedman will be gone and the world will spin once more again. My sisters will cry but will move on and find love. They have to. And I will watch them up from heaven with mom. The water starts to drag me under and I let it.

"BELLA!"

**RPOV**

"BELLA!" I scream as her eyes close. No, no, no, this can't be happening. I start to shake her but her body remains as dead weight. My face gets wet from the tears. My breath is shaky and I'm panicking. What do I do? Bella was always the critical thinker she made the plans.

With shaky breaths I pick her up bridal style and start carrying towards what I think is the camp. Alice said to just go north, besides if you get lost Bella can direct you. But she can't, oh god she's dying.

"Don't worry Bells, you'll be alright." I whisper to her in a shaky voice. She has to be alright she has to be.

I want to scream and shout out for help but I fear that there are still guards out there, just waiting for us. Waiting to take us back to another horrible camp. The sun drops quickly and soon it is night and my panic rises. Bella bled through the fabric I tied around her arm and she was looking as pale as a vampire.

My arms weak and tired from carrying her wobble before I lay her down on the ground. If only I had enough power to levitate her to the camp but I didn't I'm useless. I grab the collar of her shirt and start to drag her to the camp sobbing. A trail of blood was left behind.

"Bella, wake up, please wake up." I sob shaking uncontrollably.

I stop and let her lay there. Her eyes are closed and for a second she is just sleeping. She is away from this horrid place, no pain, no problems. A hand goes over my mouth and I start to scream. Fresh tears start to go down my face.

"Rose." A familiar voice said. "Rose it's me. It's Esme." I stop thrashing around and force my body to be still.

"Help. "Is all I can manage to say before I drop to the ground. Esme finally sees Bella and gasps at the sight. I start to sob again.

"Rose, Rose listen to me." She says and I look at her through bleary eyes. "The camp is two miles that way, go and ask for a doctor immediately and get a room set up. Understand?" I start to sob harder and Esme grabs my face and forces me to look her in the eye. "Understand?" I nod my head shakily. "Good, then go. I'll carry Bella back."

I nod again and get up. I start running as fast as I can in the direction she pointed to. I needed to be faster, I needed to get help but the forest seemed to go on forever. Panic shot through me and I wonder if I went the wrong way and I wonder if I'm lost. But then I see light and as I calm down I hear faint chatter. I run faster and soon I break through the trees and into a clearing.

I catch Alice's eye immediately. She is with Ash, Kat, Lauren, and Nessie. Along with four other men. They all run over to me quickly and start asking me questions. Are you ok? Are you hurt? But I'm too stunned to say anything.

"Rose where's Bella?" Ness asks. I don't say anything but I start to shake harder and Alice has to hold me upright.

"Doctor." I whisper quietly.

"What?" Said a big bulky man.

"Doctor." I said more loudly this time.

"Wait why do we need a doctor?" Ash questions. "Rose why?"

Then Esme bursts through the clearing with a bloody Bella in her arms. She is panting and Bella looks even paler and the fabric is now a cherry red from the blood seeping through. People stop and stare.

"Help!" She calls out. "I need a doctor." Before she finishes the sentence people are swarming by her saying to many things too fast.

A witch comes and takes Bella from Esme's arms and takes her into a tent. She can't die, she just can't.

"Rose what happened?" Alice asks worriedly.

"I- I don't know." I stutter. "One second were running the next she falls to the ground and she is bleeding so much and." I'm cut off and feel tranquility surround me. Esme puts her arms around me and whispers to me calmly in my ear.

All of us head to the tent Bella was taken into. Apparently they are doing surgery out here in the middle of the god damn woods. I learn that the men's names are Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle. They found Nessie and kept her safe.

Right now Ness was in Edward's arms. He rocked her back and forth and was doing everything in his power to calm her down. Ness said that Edward was a lot like Bella and right now I could see it. Everyone was sitting down, while Alice kept searching the future to see if Bella would be alright but everything kept changing too quickly. I paced back and forth. When the sun came up did a 'doctor' finally come out.

"Ms. Swan lost a substantial amount of blood and. "The witch paused. "We don't know if she is going to make it." Ness starts sobbing and my face turns into stone, I'm all cried out.

I slump to the ground and hold Alice tightly and hoped and prayed with all my might that she would be alright. She had to be.

**EPOV**

"Relax Ness, it's going to be alright, Bella is going to be fine." I say to her.

Truth is when I heard of Bella doing all of this and planning this I expected her to walk through the forest like she owned the place, barking orders to everyone and making sure everyone was alright. I didn't expect to see her half dead and bleeding in Esme's arms. She looked like a fallen angel, even covered in blood I had never seen anyone more beautiful and I longed to see the chocolate eyes that I saw in the picture. It hurt Nessie to see her sister this way and surprisingly it hurt me to.

"How can you be sure?" She cried out.

"Because." I murmured rocking her back and forth. I never dealt with kids before so I didn't know if I was doing the comforting thing right. "From what you told me about Bella she will fight too hard to die. She will want to see you again and that determination will keep her alive." That sounded pathetic even to my own ears but Ness was satisfied.

"Ness." A voice called in. A head peeked through and looked into my tent. It was Rose. "You have to come see this.

Ness hopped out of my arms and grabbed Rose's hand as she led her somewhere. I followed behind quickly not comfortable that Nessie was out of my sight.

I heard humming all of a sudden. Very light and seemed to be the hum of a speaker being turned on. Rounding a corner I saw all the witches we have saved, wizards included, sitting in rows, holding each other's hands and rocking back and forth like the sway of leaves being blown in the wind.

Alice at the front of the rows stood up and looked at the crowd appreciatively before holding out her hand for Rose and Nessie to join. I stood at the back with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. Up with Alice were Esme and Ash and they all held hands and sat on the ground and started to hum again with their eyes closed.

"O velikom boginja mi smo da ste u naše vreme da je potrebno." Alice said and the humming grew louder. I had no idea what she was saying but apparently it was their language. "Pomoć drugim dvjema, vaša kćerka. Sat zbog nje i da osigura da je hladni prst smrti ne nagovestaj njen."The people started moving back and forth quicker. The hums now ranged from high to low. "Dati svoju snagu da se vrate u SAD i da nam pomognu u borbi protiv ljudi koji žele da uhapsiti nama." The humming faster and sounding more aggressive. A big hum washed over the crowd and it turned quiet. "Please boginja, ne uzme svoje daleko od nas. preuzmemo svoju moć i snagu i da je njen." The humming resumed and I felt what felt like magic course through the air. It was thick, warm, and comforting. "Hvala vam."

After Alice says those words the crowd disperses and Nessie comes back to me.

"You're right." She says. "She will be fine."

**Translation**

**O velikom boginja mi smo da ste u naše vreme da je potrebno.- Oh great goddess we call to you in our time of need.**

**Pomoć drugim dvjema, vaša kćerka. Sat zbog nje i da osigura da je hladni prst smrti ne nagovestaj njen- Help our sister your daughter. Watch over her and make sure that the cold fingers of death do not touch her.**

**Dati svoju snagu da se vrate u SAD i da nam pomognu u borbi protiv ljudi koji žele da uhapsiti nama- Give her the strength to return to us and help us fight those who wish to imprison us.**

**PLEASE boginja, ne uzme svoje daleko od nas. preuzmemo svoju moć i snagu i da je njen-P lease Goddess, do not take her away from us. Take our power and strength and give it to her**

**Hvala vam- Thank you**


	10. Update kinda

Hey everybody I want you to know that this is not a real chapter! Again this is not a real chapter! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not writing for Twilight anymore! No more updates, no more messages (besides this of course) nothing.

But...

If you did like my writing style and ability to pull you in even though you didn't really care for the story (somehow I can do that) then I wanted to let you all know that I'm writing my own original story on a site called wattpad

My username is OptionalAngel (kinda corny)

My stories name is 'What's Your Price?'

And below will be a summary, I would appreciate it if you could check it out and give me feedback on it. Good, bad, horrendous, you get my drift. If not then that's okay and sorry for wasting your time. Oh and as you know suck at summaries!

Summary: Con artist. Mechanic. Thief. Illusionist. Hacker. Assassin. Interesting enough yet? No? Then how about this, my name is Aura Carter I used to go to college but that was before Lockstar came in. Lockstar is an organization that puts a price on people's heads and sells them. They are kind of like Ebay, oh and they want me because I'm a hacker.

Still not interesting enough?

The other people on the 'list' want my help to take them down.

Still haven't got your attention?

They need me to track down notorious assassin Valentin of the Lamour cult who is famed for killing his every target. They want his help in taking down Lockstar.

Still haven't got you?

Valentin is all for it but see's me as a liability that needs to be taken care of.

Have I got your attention?


	11. Restarting This Story Only

**Okay I said I was going to stop but a fan wanted me to continue and after rereading the story I thought why the heck not. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Bella." A voice called.

I looked around in the darkness only to find nothing. I was frightened and tired, all I wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. A branch breaks and I whirl around to see the culprit only to see the blackness again.

I form fire in the palm of my hand and light up the place. It was a home, my home. Pictures littered the walls, some of when I was growing up, learning to use my powers, hanging with my sisters. These were memories I realized suddenly. My memories.

I walk down the seemingly endless hallway highlighting each picture and reminiscing about those days where it was easy to just be me. I saw the picture of Nessie first born and our father to never be seen again, I see a picture of someone who is erasing the memories of our father so we have to never feel the pain again, that would explain the blobs in the picture.

Then they started to get more recent. I saw mom telling us to pack before leaving and never coming back, I saw me being foolish enough to trust those men at the door. Our time at Sal- that camp, the murderess look in my eyes after what happened to Rose, the battle, me falling down to the ground.

The hallways finally ended no more memories, no more pictures. I was gone from the world. I was dead.

"Bella." I turn around yet again and see my mother. She looks fine and healthy, not a care in the world. "My baby." She gives me a tight hug and I can't believe that I'm able to touch her again.

"Mom?" I ask hesitantly. She nods her head and I in turn wrap my arms around her body. I have no idea how long we stay like that but it finally breaks.

"Come dear." She holds out a hand for me to take. I grasp it without thought and start to follow her through the dark hallways.

"Where are we going?"

"Heaven dear, it's a wonderful place and we can watch your sisters down on earth. It will be hard for them to lose you just like it was hard for you guys to lose me but they will be fine on their own."

On their own, without me. I wouldn't be able to protect them. I stop in my tracks and my mother looks back at me worriedly.

"What?"

"I can't go."

"What?" She repeats this time shocked. "Why not?"

"They need me, Alice, Rose, and Ness." I trail off. "I need to protect them, be there for them, I can't leave now this is just, no I won't go." She gives me a sad smile.

"I thought you would say that but I know that your sisters would do the same thing if you were down there too." She holds out her hand again. "I'll take you back down."

"I'm sorry mom but I'm not done there yet."

"I know be sure to say hi and a thank you to Edward down there."

"Who's Edward?"

"Bye." She responds before pushing me in the fire pit.

I fall for what seems to be an eternity before slamming into something hard. I could feel again, that meant that the pain of getting shot flooded back into my system. I felt an IV pumping in blood and an itchy blanket lay on me for warmth. My mouth was dry and my limbs ached from the immobility.

I open my eyes feeling like they weighed a thousand pounds each before they focused on the room, or tent. A person sat in the corner writing down in a journal and the room was only lit by candle light. I was lying on a cot and my left shoulder was heavily bandaged. The light started to go out but before it could I sent a single flame over to it, the person looks over at me in shock. He was a human.

"You're awake." He says surprised.

"So it would seem." I scramble to sit up and he helps me, what the hell did I miss? Humans helping witches…. maybe mom sent me to an alternative universe.

"How are you?"

"Thirsty." He leaves and comes back a second later with a pitcher of water. I drink half of it before feeling like myself again. "Do you mind helping me with something?"

"Uh sure." Not every day that a hospital patient asks you to do something after they wake up from what was most likely a coma.

"Bring me a bucket of water, like a big bucket." He nods hesitantly and runs out of the tent again. A few minutes later he comes back struggling a little bit with the weight. He puts it down on the grassy ground with a huff and waits for further instructions. "Take off my bandage."

"But you're still bleeding."

"Just trust me." He comes over and starts to unwrap the white bindings slightly grimacing as the wound became more and more noticeable, once the fabric was gone I looked at the damage. There was a big hole is my arm and now that there was no pressure it started to bleed lightly again. "Help me up and walk me over to the bucket."

He wraps an arm around my waist and we walk the few feet to the bucket, my legs unstable from no use. When we got there I got down to my knees and pivoted my body so I could lean my shoulder into the water. I feel the coolness wrap around my shoulder and breathe deeply focusing on healing it.

Ice starts to cut into my skin while a warmer one soothes it. After a few seconds I feel fully reenergized and ready to take on any resistance people. After I lift my shoulder from the water the man gasps at the fresh pink skin.

"Now where are my sisters?"

**Hope you liked, just remember for new reader that I haven't written for Twilight in almost a year so may be a little rusty!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok that was not Edward from the last chapter, she meets him this chapter. Enjoy!**

**BPOV (3 days later)**

"How are you feeling now?" I ask Martha, a fellow witch. She came back with a huge gash down the length of her body struggling to stay up.

"Much better, thank you." She murmured standing up a little wobbly.

"No problem." I say with a slight smile before going onto the next patient.

I had made a rapid recovery which astounded Matt, the doctor, but with a few healing sessions I was up and ready to kick some ass. But to them not so much. I was staying at our semi permanent camp sight while my family, this Edward guy and his crew, and the other people from my place at that camp were gone. I of course wanted to follow but apparently that was a stupid idea. Blame me for being impatient I just wanna see Ness again.

"Bella." I turn and see Lauren, who opted not to go too tired from the last mission, walking up to me. "How are you holding up?"

"For the last time I'm fine Lauren, I'm just worried about my sisters."

"And for the last time they're fine but you were shot, I have to make sure your not going to pass out on me anytime soon."

"No, not yet."

I looked around the camp again, hoping, wishing, that one of my sisters would come out of that thick brush of trees. I couldn't stand not knowing if they were safe or not besides the reassuring assurance that they were. I'll believe it when I see it.

"Bella!" A worried voice calls out. "Come quick." Lauren and I immediately run over to the man that was shouting for help. He turned on his heel and started running when we were close enough. I caught up to him easily.

"What's going on?"

"Heavily wounded man, they found him in the forest screaming in pain." He puffed out.

We finally reach an off shaded tent and bust in. A man was strapped to a bed screaming his lungs out looking manic. He was thrashing and pulling and looked awfully pale. There was something off about him though. I looked closer and my eyes widened at the mark. He was bit.

By a vampire.

I pulled the water from the pitcher off to the side and made it into condensed ice as thin as a knife and sliced down his neck that was already beginning to harden like a vampires. Blood splattered across the sheets and the man stopped moving.

"Are you insane?" The man that brought me here yelled.

"No, that man was turning into a vampire. If he made the full transition he could've easily killed all of us." The man pales and doesn't speak anymore. "Who found him?"

"One of the Cullens."

"Cullen's?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean they aren't related or anything but that's just what everyone calls them. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Wait Edward, the man my mother was talking about?

"They're back?" I ask excitement blooming in my chest. "Which means my sisters! I have to go!" I scream running out of the tent and running back to mine.

I can't wait to see them.

**NPOV**

"I'm tired." I whined. I was currently being piggy backed by Edward, my head lay on his shoulder, his bronze hair tickling at my ears.

"Yeah well you haven't walked the past ten miles so shush." Rose complained. Emmett looked like he would carry her a hundred miles but he instead shifted his bag again and kept walking.

"At least we'll see Bella." Esme interjected.

My heart inflated then deflated. We left a few weeks ago and her condition didn't seem to improve but we were still happy that she was alive but there were other problems. We were running behind schedule, we needed to leave, to move, with Bella that was going to be a complication.

"I'm sure she's alright." Edward murmured as if reading my mind.

He's right, I think as we get closer and closer to the camp. She's going to be up and walking and worrying and fretting and all healthy. She is going to be fine.

We finally break out of the trees and see the camp. People are milling around and I jump off Edward's back and immediately running towards Bella's tent. She's probably still sleeping it's very early in the morning after all.

"Bell" I start and see an empty cot. The blankets are folded neatly and there is no trace of someone sleeping here for at least a few days. She was gone.

I sunk to the ground tears spilling out of my eyes. I hear two more people come in before I'm embraced in a tight hug. Rose holds onto me tightly rocking us back and forth and Alice is singing the song of death.

She can't be dead, we need her.

A gun shot breaks us out of our mourning. We rush out to see that today was not going to be peaceful. A vampire stood at the edge of the forest looking at his shirt that now had a hole in it. He glared at Edward, his red eyes gleaming and bars his teeth.

"Stupid little human." He hisses. "What possesses you to do such a stupid thing mortal?"

"It's not stupid when I'm going to kill you." Edward aims again.

You think that telling them all about vampires would help them know that they can't be killed by guns or any human weapon for that matter. But no they are still wasting bullets and acting all hero like which is going to get them killed.

Rose gets in position as does Alice. Witches wouldn't be much of a match for him but maybe they could handle him long enough until we can get someone to kill this a-hole.

"Ness run." Alice whispers to me.

"No." I whisper back.

"Aww how sweet." The vampire coos. "Such an innocent and delectable smelling girl."

"You stay away from her." Edward practically growled holding up the gun threateningly.

"You really think you can beat me?"

"No he can't but I can." A new voice says and before a beat of silence can pass a large ice spear like them goes through his chest and most likely his heart.

The vampire chokes on whatever liquid their body has before falling to the ground dead. It was practically impossible to kill a vampire and staking was usually out of the options because you never wanted to get that close to a vampire with a stick but that didn't mean that it didn't work.

As his body fell I look up to see our savior. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and was smiling despite the dead body at her feet.

"Bella!" I scream running at her. She crouches down and catches me giving me a tight hug.

"I missed you." She whispered in my hair.

"Not as much as I've missed you."

**BPOV**

Okay so when I thought threw the whole family reunion thing in my head it didn't involve me killing a vampire but a witch's gotta do what a witch's gotta do.

I held onto Ness tightly afraid that she might disappear the second I let go. I hear a cough and see Alice and Rose smiling down at us. I let go of Ness as much as I didn't want to and stood up giving them both a tight hug.

"Thank God you're okay." Rose murmured.

"Yeah otherwise I would've had a hard time setting Eddie up with another girl." Alice says sarcastically. I give her a look before smiling again. It was nice to have my family again.

"So Bella, it's nice to see that your with the land of the living." A big man says.

"Oh Bella that's Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward." Ok what is it with all the W.A.R people being hot? I mean this Edward guy wasn't a statue of muscle but was pretty well built and that hair. Wait a minute what am I thinking, that would never happen.

"Wait Edward as in the Edward watching over Ness?"

"Uh yes." He responds.

"My mom says to tell you thanks." And cue the raised eyebrows.

"Bella." Rose starts off slowly. "Moms dead."

"I know, I was too for a few minutes got to decide whether or not to go to heaven, figured you'd need my help." And cue the mouth drops.

"Is it sad to say I'm not shocked." Ash says.

"No." I laugh. "Let's get something to eat you guy must be starving." And cue the confused looks.

So this wasn't the perfect way of reuniting with my family but I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
